


Untitled

by ToastyDehmer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Rhys, Breaks Ups, Dad Axton, F/F, Gaige and Rhys are siblings, Good Dad Jack, M/M, Never thought I'd tag something with that before, Slice of Life, ambiguous ending, its staying a WIP, just a heads up, look this was sitting in my wip folder and i just wanted to post it, there is exactly one real explicit part and its describing a sext pic, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer
Summary: Jack and Rhys meet through a dating app, Rhys a devoted college student, Jack a programmer for Hyperion. Things happen.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't touched this in over two years and I just wanted to put a close on it lol

What people won't say is dating can be both the most amazing thing ever while being the most dreadful thing in the world at the same time. This is a lesson Rhys doesn't learn until a while after he meets Jack. And even then, it doesn't hit until the storm is right over his head thundering away and striking the ground around him with furious lightning.

If he had known what would happen, if he had any clue, he would've asked questions way ahead of time. He would've made things clear so that nothing felt as if it were hidden. Rhys would've made sure things turned out better but as he stared down at his phone trying over and over to type out a message that felt right, to his dismay he was beginning to suspect that the situation was beyond salvageable at this point.

Rhys sighed and flopped onto his side, landing on the soft covers of his bed. He stared up and out the window of his bedroom and gazed right up at the moon.

It shone bright and full, leaving dim highlights all across his room. It reminded him of the night it all started - for him at least.

God, had  _ that _ been a fucking night. Literally.

* * *

The cold February air had Rhys' breaths leaving him in fogged puffs as he lightly jogged down the street. The blue scarf around his neck held while the ends flopped over his back with each step. Pinkened fingertips poked out from black fingerless gloves. Skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved undershirt, and a winter vest didn't do all that much to keep him warm. But that was okay. The venue was less than a five minute walk from where he had parked. Jogging the whole way got him there in two. He made it with two minutes to spare.

Rhys walked into the restaurant and immediately set to searching for his date. They had sent Rhys a text a couple minutes ago that they made it but as Rhys scanned the crowd, he didn't see anyone matching the description he was given. Feeling a little putout, Rhys' shoulders sagged. There was a tap on his left shoulder and Rhys turned around hopefully - and met the sight of his best friend Vaughn.

It wasn’t who he wanted to see, but Rhys was happy to see his bud and smiled.

"Hey!" Vaughn greeted Rhys with a wide smile and a cocked eyebrow, both hands on his hips. "I thought you said you were gonna get here sooner?"

"Weeeee Ll," Rhys started, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Gaige was in one of her Moods and Dad couldn't handle her this time around," he answered truthfully. "That and the company wanted some of her designs by tomorrow morning and she hasn't started them since they told her a month ago."

He looked to the side. Not even he could account for Gaige being as neurotic as she was tonight. Normally their Dad could handle it but Rhys was the only one able to focus her mind. And it just had to be right before he needed to leave.

One day. One day she'd (hopefully) have someone to do that for her.

"All ideas and no centered drive again."

"Yeeeeeup. I'm just hoping it didn't cost me my date. I mean, he said he got here a few minutes ago but I don't see him at all."

"That's 'cause I saw him head to the bathroom right before you got here. Lemme show you where he's sitting and I can get you your drink."

"Thanks." Rhys gave Vaughn an appreciative smile, already mentally promising to leave a decent tip for his friend. "Knew it was the right call setting it up here tonight."

"Yeah, yeah." Vaughn led the way to a booth somewhat out of the way. "Kiss up to me later with some leftovers of your Dad's grilling and we'll be even. In fact, have Axton make me an extra plate."

"Deal." Rhys sat down.

"And I'm guessing it's a Pepsi?"

"You know me too well, bro.”

Vaughn snorted and scrunched his nose. He heckled, "Ain't that the truth."

"Hey!"

Vaughn smirked and only waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked off. Rhys huffed a breath and settled in, slipping off the winter vest and gloves now that he was inside somewhere warm. The scarf he kept on. It was one of his favorites. Just as he was setting those things to the side, someone slipped into the other side of the booth.

"God, hope I'm not your hoe on the side tonight, pumpkin," a pleasing voice chuckled. Rhys looked up and had to make an effort not to freeze.

Chiseled jaw, warm skin, broad shoulders, large hands, the right amount of muscle definition, and kissable lips. A blue eye and a green eye set behind a stylish pair of bifocals, a light and ever-so-thin scar running over one brow, arching sharply over the bridge, and skimming just over the green eye.

He wore the yellow scarf he said he would. It was supposed to be how Rhys found him.

It was hard not to let his jaw drop. Unfortunately, he could do nothing about the flush he felt overtaking his cheeks. Pretty lips curled in a smirk and Rhys flushed even further at the pleased look sent his way. For a moment, they said nothing. A moment. And then,

"Cute."

It was all the other man said. Still it flustered Rhys who quickly looked down. A glass was set on the table and Rhys looked up at the gleeful face of his best friend. Rhys narrowed his eyes, not trusting that look one bit.

"Here are your menus," Vaughn said, laying down two laminated menus on the table. Rhys quickly snatched one for himself. Vaughn snorted. Rhys glared. "I'll be back in a few to take your orders. Let me know if you need anything."

Vaughn walked off and Rhys felt like he just lost some sort of challenge. Knowing Vaughn and Yvette, he probably did. What were they betting on this time around?

"Let me ask properly this time." The other man's voice drew Rhys' attention back to him. They were relaxed in their seat, one arm over the back of the booth, the menu in their other hand. "That your boyfriend or something? Because I'm not into the whole polyamory thing, babe."

"What- Vaughn? Oh uh-"

"And he finally speaks."

Wow. Okay. Bit of an attitude on this one. Or was that a joke? They were smiling but there was something about their eyes that led Rhys to believe that was a jab instead of a joke. Rhys narrowed his eyes and continued on.

"At least I'm not the one repeating myself." He quickly continued on, seeing the raise of their eyebrows and the amused quirk of their lips. "Vaughn’s been my best friend since we were little kids. So no, not my boyfriend." He held his right hand out over the table, scuffed black metal palm up. "I'm Rhys."

They looked at the hand. He looked back at Rhys. A smirk stole across their face and they clasped Rhys' hand, grip firm as he shook. He leaned in and there was something gravitational about them because Rhys was leaning the slightest bit too.

"Jack."

* * *

Thirty minutes was a new kind of record for Rhys. Scenery wasn't all too different though. Just wealthier than what Rhys expected.

"Fuck- Jack." Rhys scrabbled at Jack's bare back, arms wrapped around the man's shoulders. Teeth nipped and nibbled at the column of his throat. An arm was wrapped around his waist, the other hand planted next to Rhys' head on the pillow.

"Friggin' hell," Jack breathed next to his ear. Rhys whimpered, cheeks growing impossibly hotter than before. He was burning up from the inside out and holy shit was it the best thing ever. "You feel so good, kiddo."

He could do without that.

Rhys harshly nipped at Jack's shoulders none too kindly. Jack hissed and reared his head back before settling a soft glare on Rhys' face, thrusts slowed to a halt.

"What did I tell you." Rhys growled the words low and steady. "Don't. Call. Me. Kiddo."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, touchy." Jack smirked and peered down at Rhys. Rhys didn't like the excited gleam in his mismatched eyes. "I remember you had no problem with some other names. Like sweetheart."

And just like that Rhys was fumbling underneath the wave of arousal that hit him, eyes widening, dick twitching. His ass squeezed around Jack for half a heartbeat. Jack started thrusting again with a sensual roll of his hips.

"Like that, huh? Bet I could call you any cute name under the sun and you'd love it. What else you got hidden in that filthy head of yours?"

"Me? Filthy?" Rhys panted with a grin. He let his arms fall back against the pillows and very much enjoyed the heavy look Jack levelled Rhys with. "Who's the one who kept running their foot up and down my leg at the restaurant?"

"Semantics, cupcake." Jack leaned back and grabbed Rhys by the hips. In the next second Rhys was moaning like a whore as Jack pounded into him, using the hold to push and pull Rhys with his rhythm. Rhys gripped the pillow under his head.

* * *

He came to the sight of the full moon shining through a light spattering of snowfall, head tossed to the side and sight casted out the wall to ceiling windows in the penthouse.

He came with Jack's name on his lips.

For him, that's when it started.

* * *

For Jack, it...kind of started in the afterglow. Nothing more than a spark of intrigue and curiosity given the bare minimum of oxygen to grow.

Jack walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and around it he asked, "You really in the STEM program?"

Rhys lazily looked up at Jack from where he had been lightly snoozing. His brown hair was a mess and a pair of brown eyes blinked once, twice before settling on him with some coherency behind them. Rhys sat up with a stretch, adorable little whimper leaving him, bed sheet pooling around Rhys' hips like a tease. Jack grinned, thinking of what other sounds he drew out of Rhys not even a full hour ago. Young man wore the ‘fucked up’ look good. Jack swiped his lighter off his desk as he passed by it, moving to stand in front of the window. Automatically, one opened just a slit at the top. He lit his cigarette the same time Rhys started answering.

"Engineering, yeah," the other yawned. Jack watched the brunette’s reflection in the window, tracking them with both sight and sound as they swung their legs over the side of the bed. Rhys pulled the sheet away and stood up in all his naked glory. Jack ate up the sight like it was still new to him. "Robotical Engineering with a minor in Human Anatomy."

That threw Jack for a loop.

"Human Anatomy?" he echoed. "Why would you minor in that?"

Jack exhaled smoke up towards the little opening. Behind him Rhys was slowly sauntering up to Jack. When he reached him, he wrapped loose arms around the older man's waist, chin hooked over Jack’s shoulder.

"Because," he started, voice heavy with satiated exhaustion. "I want to work with prosthetics. Specifically cybernetics - like my arm."

He glanced down at the metal appendage and just as easily looked back out the window. Jack assumed the arm was the byproduct of something traumatic. With that, he had also assumed the kid wouldn't want to work with the same sort of crap.

What's the saying? 'Assuming makes an ass out of you and me both'. Right, that's the one.

"You got a plan for after college?" He hoped Rhys did. Kid seemed like a good one so far in.

"I plan on applying to the cybernetic programs of either Atlas or Hyperion. Gunning for Atlas though." Rhys nuzzled the side of Jack's neck with his nose. Some part of Jack was interested.

"Yeah? Why not Hyperion?" Jack casually asked. "Atlas is smaller than Hyperion. Not to mention newer."

It was an infant compared to Hyperion and Jack couldn't wait for the day he took over as CEO and crushed all the competition into dust. Tassiter was turning into a stupid old man like the idiots on the Board. More worried about money than making real success. Cowards. All of them.

"Atlas is more focused on cybernetics. Partially, anyway." Rhys started to nibble on Jack's neck, hands smoothing over Jack's hips and teasing right above the towel. "Part of their focus is cybernetics in general and the rest is all medical. Hyperion on the other hand only just recently entered the 'netic scene. Atlas has higher ground than them but so far they're the only two jumping on that bandwagon. It's gotta be one or the other and I'd rather go with the one who's been doing it longer."

"I hear Dahl's been sniffing the scene here and there." He asked just for curiosity's sake. Kid was right, smarter choice was Atlas though Jack would rather die before he admitted that. But still, he left out the only other company even slightly interested in cybernetics. The damn government sell-outs.

"I'm not fond of Dahl," Rhys coolly replied. Touched a nerve there apparently. Jack took a final drag of his cigarette before reaching over and putting it out in the ashtray. Only after that did he turn around and capture the young thing's lips in a kiss before walking them back to the bed.

Time for round three.

* * *

For Jack, it all  _ really _ started on the second date about two weeks after the first. Two weeks full of back and forth texting. Two weeks of sporadic and random naughty, naughty pictures from Rhys with the filthiest of captions. Jack had a few good ones saved on his phone.

Like the one where Rhys was in his computer chair with his pants unzipped, cock out, teeth holding on to the edge of his shirt, and his other hand on his leaking dick. Hazy brown doe eyes and pinched eyebrows pouted at Jack.

_ [2.10.2036 18:09 From Princess: Want you so much.] _

That one was pretty friggin' sweet.

He looked at it while he sat at the dining table, waiting for Rhysie to show up. Last time he arrived early had been a fluke. Just a happy coincidence when initially he had thought he wouldn't have made it. But work ended up working out for once that night. Tonight though was his day off and after seeing how it made Rhys smile in relief when that midget had started showing him the way, he didn't mind coming in a little early again. Jack just made the mistake of coming a little  _ too _ early. Ten minutes too early and only now did he tell Rhys he was there.

His phone pinged with a text message and Jack opened it before the preview could fully drop.

It was another picture of Rhys though this one was decidedly kid-friendly. Blue scarf, bright eyes, pink cheeks, black beanie, and a sincere little smile.

_ [2.16.2036 17:24 From Princess: Almost there!] _

Jack smiled and put the phone down. Waving down a waitress, he had two menus sitting on the table and a glass of Pepsi by the time Rhys arrived. Jack sipped at his own drink - a Screwdriver. He watched with a grin as Rhys was led Jack’s way, meeting the brunette’s eyes from across the middle-class bar-cum-diner. Rhys beamed at him and Jack quietly chuckled. So eager.

Rhys arrived, the waitress flitted off to attend to other guests, and Jack set his drink down.

"Hey," Rhys greeted. He slid into the other side of the booth, tossing his jacket to the inside. "How you been?"

“Alright. Better now that my date is here.”

Rhys looked around with wide eyes and for a moment Jack was confused. But then the little dork looked right at Jack and pointed to himself and Jack laughed.

“Cute.”

“You said the same thing last time,” Rhys responded with a grin. He placed his elbows on the table, cheeks in his hands. Jack reached over and snatched the black beanie off of Rhys’ head then tossed it with the rest of Rhys’ things.

“Much as I like how that beanie was lookin’ on you, I really like your hair.” Jack winked.

Rhys flushed and cleared his throat, sitting up in the same motion. Jack only grinned further. He sat back with a pleased smile. Rhys turned his attention to the menu but Jack already knew what he wanted. So instead of uselessly perusing meal options he had little interest in, he asked the question that had been bugging him lately.

"You're a college student about to finish their Bachelor's degree in Robotic Engineering, yeah?" Rhys only nods. "How the hell do you have time to be dating, Rhysie? I barely had time to eat when I was in college. Dating? Ha! Out of the question." Not to mention raising a little girl all on his own. "You're not skipping out on work for this, are you?"

He didn't want to be dating a deadbeat. Rhys was just starting out but Jack knew he'd be up there in no time. He had the brains for it. But if Rhys was someone who'd rather play than work then Jack had no interest. So...which was Rhys?

When Rhys winced, Jack was already preparing for the worst.

"You want the truth?"

Jack raised an unamused eyebrow and stared Rhys down until the brunette continued.

"My final project for my degree is something I can work on literally anywhere as long as I've got my laptop - which I almost carry everywhere with me anyways."

"....Huh?" The confusion Jack felt was very clearly displayed. Rhys chuckled and scratched his cheek, smiling and looking off to the side sheepishly.

"My final project is my arm."

Whatever Jack had been expecting, that hadn't even touched the list. He sat up straighter in intrigue, arms on the table.

"The heck do you mean? Your arm? Isn't that a Hyperion model? The Essentials line."

Being Head of Robotics, he would know. He  _ made _ the damn line. It was Hyperion’s first foray into cybernetic prosthetics and they worked beautifully for a first shot. They were also older than a few years. But Rhys' looked...decidedly different.

Some parts looked newer than others and it didn't match the original model.

"For my final I'm doing a complete overhaul of the system," Rhys admitted with a shy smile. Shy but proud. "I've been tweaking it for the last couple years, constantly working on it. Originally, it only had a battery life of twelve hours. Now mine has one of thirty-six hours. Not only that but I've modified the cables in the arm so it could lift more and apply more pressure. And the coding I've rewritten from scratch."

Jack whistled appreciatively, eyeing the arm with a new light in his eyes. That was some damn work if Jack had any say. He knew the model like the back of his hand. He also knew how it fell short in comparison to what was on the market today. There were plenty of flaws to be seen. And Rhys had mentioned only a couple of them.

"That can't be everything though."

Rhys glanced at Jack with furrowed brows and a confused frown of his lips.

"There's more that could be fixed," he continued on. "Like the storage in the arm. It couldn't hold too much data - which was part of its selling point. Could work like an everyday USB drive. Not only that but it could charge off a computer but the time took a lot longer to get it to a hundred percent.

"I fixed that before I started college."

"No way. That would've been- hell, Rhys. That was only a couple years after the line was released. Atlas only just started a few years before that!"

Rhys shrugged his shoulders and looked down again. He almost looked like a mix of a kicked puppy and a kid proud of their work. It was- disconcerting. Like someone had stomped all over Rhys in the past. Jack didn't like it at all.

He leaned forward with a grin and caught Rhys' eyes.

"What else?"

Learning there was more behind the pretty face was when it started for Jack. That was when he started becoming invested in Rhys. And in Rhys' well-being. He wanted to see Rhys succeed.

* * *

They didn't have sex that night but Rhys found he didn't mind much as he laid on top of Jack on Jack's stupidly comfy couch. Jack had an arm loosely laid over his lower back while the other hand lazily stroked his hair. Rhys was melting into it. He was happy and content.

"When you graduate?"

Rhys hummed before answering Jack without bothering to open his eyes. His voice was barely a mumble.

"End of May. Ceremony is the first of June."

"And then you'll be free to do whatever you want." Rhys could hear the grin in Jack's voice.

"Hopefully not for long." Because by then he'd (hopefully) have an internship with either Atlas or Hyperion.

Rhys yawned. Jack patted his hip.

"You should probably head out if you wanna get home without falling asleep on the road."

"You're probably right." Rhys started sitting up with a muted groan.

"Always am, cupcake. 'Sides, my daughter should be getting home soon here."

He stood up and pushed at his back, spine curling until he felt and heard the blissful pop.

"Angel, right?"

There was a pause. Rhys tiredly glanced over his shoulder. He found Jack sitting up with his feet on the floor, elbow on a knee, his other hand seemingly frozen halfway running his finger back through his hair, and mildly surprised eyes looking back at him.

"Yeah. I'm actually kind of surprised you remember."

Rhys shrugged and walked over to slip on his shoes.

"She's important to you. And someday I might meet her. Would hate to forget it when it mattered, you know?"

"Yeah," Jack slowly responded. He heard the man stand up, saw feet walking toward him from the corners of his eyes. "Makes sense."

Rhys stood back up and found a familiar pair of warm lips on his. His eyes closed and he kissed back, leaving it a sweet and innocent press of lips. Jack pulled back after a moment but only a breath away. Mismatched eyes flitted over Rhys' face and Rhys warmly smiled back. Whatever Jack found in his search seemed to be enough because the man returned the smile, the most genuine thing Rhys had seen from the cynical man so far.

"Drive safe, Rhys."

"Text me later?"

"It's a promise."

* * *

In the lobby of the high-rise, he accidentally knocked shoulders with a young teenager with mid-length black hair. Rhys apologized with a friendly smile. The sweet girl waved him off with a returning smile and they parted ways.

Rhys paid no mind to the encounter.

* * *

It was early April. Things with Rhys had been going amazingly. Almost two months since their first date and Jack had yet to feel tired of the younger man. There were things about Rhys that annoyed him and got on his nerves but Jack was slowly coming to find out this happiness he was feeling might be worth those things. They seemed inconsequential when put in a side by side comparison.

It had been going so good that he was thinking it was almost time to introduce Angel and Rhys to each other. So far it seemed like Rhys would be staying a part of Jack's life. If things continued in that track...yeah, definitely.

Jack refused to be that parent who constantly kept introducing new people to his kid, bringing new folk into their lives who would only end up leaving. Jack chose very carefully who he let into his life for that reason alone. But that would have to wait for a bit longer. Partially because he still wasn't a hundred percent but mostly because there was something going on with her.

She had been more absent-minded recently. She smiled more and usually for seemingly no reason. She quietly sang songs under her breath when normally she rarely sang when there was anyone to hear it. Even him. She was in an all-around better mood. And Jack wanted to know what caused it. Or  _ who. _

God have mercy on the person who captured his daughter's heart if that were the case because Jack wouldn't.

"Sooooo," he casually started one night during dinner. Angel paused and peered at him with narrowed eyes. She was already suspicious. Good. Smart kid. "Who's the special person?"

Immediately, her cheeks turned pink and Jack knew even before she started sputtering denials that he got it in one.

"What do you mean person!? Person? There's no person! Why- why- why would you think there's a person? Haha! You're uh, you're real funny Dad! Ha!"

Jack wanted a grimace at the smile she tried plastering on her face. Yeah. She wasn't fooling anyone, least of all her own father.

"Kid. You know you can tell me anything. Promise I won't shoot them...immediately."

"Dad! You wouldn't dare!"

"Eeeeeeh." He scrunched the right side of his face, head bouncing left and right, hand teetering back and forth in a  _ so-so _ motion. "Depends."

"Don't shoot them."

"Ah-ha!" His face lit up and he pointed at her. "So there is someone!"

Her jaw snapped shut with a click and Angel stubbornly crossed her arms. And as if she had a point to prove, she pointedly turned her head away with a huff.

"Aw, baby, Angel, sweetie, come on!" Jack pushed his plate to the side and just about laid across the counter. He looked up at her with puppy eyes, just about begging. Whether it was for forgiveness or some more information was yet to be seen.

"No, Dad." She wasn't giving an inch.

"Oh  _ come  _ **_on_ ** !" He groaned. "I just wanna know who's been making you smile so much. Who's been making my baby girl happy? Is that too much to ask."

She didn't look at him but he saw her waver.

"Please, Angel? For me?"

She heaved a groan and it was so much like himself, Jack just about had whiplash.

"Ugh! Fine! Her name is Gaige and she's-" Angel froze and her entire face went red. She looked down at her lap and with the quietest voice he'd ever heard out of her, she admitted, "she's amazing."

Angel smiled and it was so earnest and heartfelt that Jack almost melted. He hadn't seen his daughter look so happy since he'd taken a full week off just for her tenth birthday. Soon she'd be sixteen and then she'd be going off in the world to do something. Something big. He just knew it.

"Yeah? What's this Gaige like?" Jack was soft as he encouraged his daughter to talk about Gaige. He heard all about how much energy the girl had. How smart she was and how she was patient with helping Angel out and 'did you know she's a genius dad?' and 'this one time we saw a cat in the neighborhood it was so cute and can you believe Gaige was scared!' and so much more. Jack spent the entire evening listening to his daughter gush on and on about Gaige and Jack knew Angel was in love.

He never saw the trouble coming.

* * *

Rhys sat at the dining room table eating with his sister and his Dad. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he was telling them he was dating someone. Tonight he would ask if maybe Jack could come and meet his family. He was almost done with his food and steeling himself for this conversation. It's not like he had anything to really fear. His Dad knew Rhys was bisexual. The man had no problems with it. In fact he encouraged Rhys to love whoever he loved. Rather, Rhys feared his Dad's reaction over the age.

Rhys was just over twenty-two. Jack was just almost thirty-three. That was eleven years between them. That was...a lot of time. And he knew it was something his Dad would question. But Rhys was prepared. He had thought of as many things his Dad could ask as possible and had practiced his responses in his freetime the entire week before tonight.

He was ready.

Rhys took a deep breath in.

He opened his mouth.

“Dad?”

He snapped his jaw closed and looked over at Gaige with his Dad. She was pushing around the food on her plate with a fork and was switching her gaze between her food and their Dad.

"I've got a confession to make?" What? "I mean I do! It's not a question? I mean- it's just uh I…"

She was twiddling her thumbs now, fork and food abandoned in face of her anxiety. Rhys hadn't seen her this nervous since her first day at public school. Rhys looked at their Dad to see his reaction.

Confused. And worried. A healthy mix of the two. Axton sat up more in his seat and set down his utensils.

"Honey, you know you can tell your old man anything," Axton quietly stated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' wrong." She was mumbling. Holy shit she was  _ mumbling. _ Rhys wished he had a bowl of popcorn. As it stood, he would have to make do with the last of his dinner.

He took a bite of his rice pilaf and waited.

"Then you shouldn't have any problem telling me what's got your tongue tied."

"I'm just- worried is all."

"Why on earth would you be worried? You didn't kill someone, did you?"

"No!"

"Well that's good."

"..."

"Come on, it can't be any worse than the time you nearly blew up our last hou-"

"I'm dating someone."

Rhys almost dropped his fork. He stared at Gaige with wide eyes. He hadn't been expecting this to be what was making her all weird. It uncannily echoed what he wanted to say tonight and he slowly put down his fork, expression thoughtful as he stared at his food.

Great minds think alike.

"I wanna meet him."

Rhys looked at their Dad. He was back to eating his food but his normally carefree face was stern. Tense. Adamant. Saying no was not an option for Gaige.

“...H-Her.”

Axton paused.

“The person I’m dating is...is a Her.”

Their Dad blinked a couple times then went back to eating.

“I wanna meet her,” he corrected himself a moment later and both Rhys and his sister let out collective sighs of relief.

* * *

“-CEO Representative Arwyn DeVeil has recently released an official statement regarding Dahl CEO Axton Terthin’s absence in the ongoings of Dahl itself. Some are questioning the company’s decision to keep the man as CEO after the death of his first wife and former Dahl CEO, Samantha Dahl. The details of her Will were not publicly released but some speculate-”

“Turn it off.”

Jack craned his neck to look at Rhys and did as asked.

“‘Not fond of Dahl’, huh?”

Rhys stubbornly remained silent. It was the one thing Jack hadn’t gotten the other man to open up about no matter how much he tried. It was...a sore spot for the older man. Over two months in a relationship and he still hadn’t gotten to the point with him that Rhys was comfortable talking about anything and everything. And if Jack were any less of a man, he would be sending someone to figure it out for him but he cared about Rhys. Jack wanted to do this the proper way.

Even though it pissed him off sometimes how his efforts would seemingly be for naught.

“Come on babe.” Jack scooted closer and pressed a soft kiss to Rhys’ cheek, nosing at his earlobe after. “You get so worked up whenever Dahl gets mentioned. Can you blame me for being curious?”

Nothing. He got nothing from Rhys. He was quiet. Silent and still like a marble statue.

“What, they screw you over or something? I know you share the same last name but it's not that uncommon in this part of the state. I mean Dahl’s a pretty big family. Were you supposed to be in Samantha's will or somethi-”

“ **_Drop it._ ** ”

Jack froze. His eyes blasted open and he stared at Rhys. Slowly he pulled away to find the younger man glaring holes into his lap, lips pursed in anger, jaw clenched, and mechanical hand gripping his other forearm so tightly Jack was genuinely worried he’d end up hurting himself. Jack quietly covered the mechanical hand with one of his own.

"You got plans for next weekend?" A change of subject was what they needed. Obviously whatever was bugging Rhys was something that ate at him. Did Dahl really do something to piss him off that much? But what could they have done? Jack hadn't heard anything like that happening since Samantha's funeral almost nineteen years ago now. After that shitstain Axton was put as temporary CEO per his wife's will, the Dahl company and the whole Dahl family didn't interact all that much. At least not publicly or in the news. So just what bad blood was between them?

"Actually, yeah," Rhys said after a moment. He turned his hand over and gently grasped Jack's. Jack watched him look down at their hands with something akin to a blank acceptance. "My family wants me at the house next Friday for some dinner."

"That works out for me." Jack scooted in close to Rhys, laying his free arm along the back of the couch and behind Rhys' head. He fiddled with their hands, caressing and feeling just because he could. "My daughter and I are going to a dinner next Friday too. Saturday though, will you be free then?"

That weekend would mark them dating for three months and Jack wanted to do something special for it.

Rhys' metal hand gently encased Jack's and when he looked up, he found the most...serene, peaceful, happy, calm smile on Rhys. He was beautiful. Gorgeous. Jack wanted to kiss him so much because he swore, he swore that he also saw  _ love _ in that amazing smile. He was staring at their hands, Jack's single one ensconced between Rhys' two.

"That works out for me," Rhys drawled, echoing Jack's earlier statement with a terrible voice impression and all and the  _ brat _ beamed at Jack, dimples on either side of his grin, eyes crinkling with mirth.

"You little stinker!"

Jack attacked Rhys' mouth, kissing him soundly and they both fell along the couch smiling and laughing.

Jack was sure that's when he finally fell head over heels for Rhys.

* * *

Rhys fell in love with Jack only a couple days after Jack had fallen for him. And it was something so inconsequential but it moved mountains in his heart.

The young man was by himself in the lab on the college campus working on his arm, fiddling with wires and cables, and debating what else there was he could refine further on the chassis before the deadline in two weeks. It led him to wondering what else he could do with the code. What other features could he add? There were plenty of experimental programs he had half-planned in his notebook. Silly things some of them but others were ones he kept on the drawing board as something with potential.

It brought him to think about the first night he had worked on the programming in his arm while at Jack's. It hadn't been all that long ago, only a few weeks.

Jack had fallen asleep but Rhys- his mind wouldn't let him follow Jack into blissful oblivion, bursting with idea after idea and he itched for his notebook and his laptop. Anything to just write them down because he knew otherwise he'd forget them. But Jack had been wrapped around him like an octopus. Normally that was enough to put Rhys out like a light but his luck wasn't with him that night.

He had managed to wiggle out of Jack's hold- but only barely. Not that it mattered much. Fifteen minutes later Jack had come out of his bedroom and into the living room yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Without a word the other man had flopped next to Rhys on the couch, leaned his chin on Rhys' shoulder, and tiredly examined what Rhys had been doing. And like it was nothing, Jack started making suggestions.

Most of the time that pissed Rhys off. After all it was  _ his _ project. His final exam in a sense. It was what would make or break his degree. But Jack...unlike other people, he made suggestions that  _ made sense. _ Ones Rhys could build off of and even though Rhys knew Jack was dead-tired, knew the older man had to get up at the ass crack of dawn for some business meeting at wherever he worked, Jack stayed up for the next two hours and acted as a sounding board. He let Rhys bounce ideas off of him with ease and was able to flawlessly keep up with Rhys.

He thought about that night with that same smile on his lips that tripped Jack and without a single ounce of forethought, quietly murmured into the empty lab, "God, I love him."

Rhys didn't realize what he said for many moments but when he did…

The tools he had been using clattered to the steel table. There were tears brimming in his eyes. His jaw dropped. He stared at absolutely nothing. And in his chest bubbled a warmth that was so calm but at the same time filled him with a light and pure giddy energy from his toes to the ends of his hair. Tears finally tracked their way down his cheeks and the smile from before returned but so much brighter.

"I love him."

An airy laugh abruptly left him. Rhys looked down at his hands. He clasped them together and held them close to his chest, spine bending with the weight of his realization as he curled over them. A weight that was heavier than the earth but so light he felt he was floating. His voice was hoarse, barely a whisper when he said it one last time.

" _ I love him. _ "

As much as it ended up hurting him later, Rhys didn't wish it didn't happen.

* * *

_ [5.17.2036 16:52 From Mr. Handsome: y did i agree 2 sum dinner when i could've been eatin u? ;)] _

Rhys snorted when he saw the text. His Dad gave him a sideways look and Rhys quickly stashed his phone back in his pocket.

"Vaughn," was all he gave in explanation, lying out of his ass. Axton nodded, seemingly taking it as it was. He hummed and went back to putting the finishing touches on the meat he just recently took off the grill and Rhys gave a mental sigh of relief.

"You don't have to hide it from me, kiddo."

He spoke too frickin soon. Was it possible to choke on air? Well, Rhys just found the answer to that dire question absolutely  _ on one _ cared about. Yes. Yes it was. He fumbled with the bowl of pasta salad he had been mixing together and very nearly slammed it on the counter in his haste to put it down. He felt the flaming in his cheeks.

_ 'Act natural act natural act natural-' _

"Hide- hide- me? Hiding something? Psh, nah! No way! I'm not-" his phone buzzed in his pocket "-hiding. Anything?"

Mental face-palm. Axton looked at him firmly unconvinced by Rhys' admittedly terrible attempt at lying. Axton snorted and went back to prepping the rest of the food, talking as he went.

"I know you're found someone Rhys. You're in love, aren't'cha?"

Rhys shyly nodded, eyes on his shoes.

"Good. As long as they make you happy and treat you right, that's all I care about." 

A smile curled his lips. Rhys went back to mixing the last of the pasta salad. There was something to be said about his Dad. He hadn't even heard anything about who Rhys was dating and yet he was supportive. Rhys wouldn't lie and say he was an angel as a kid. He was a brat. A rude, cocky, full of himself little midget brat. Four years old was pretty young to be so full of personality and when Axton was suddenly left with a kid on his own, he kept going. Knowing what he did now and looking back on it, Rhys would admit his Dad was so much stronger than Rhys. He was amazing and he wished he had taken the time to be more grateful for it when he was younger. His Dad was one of the few reasons Rhys kept smiling after his Mom died.

Having his support meant a lot to Rhys.

"When do I get to meet them?"

Rhys snorted again. The finished bowl of pasta was set down and covered for the time being. Without being asked he reached over and looted the cupboard for plates.

"Soon."

Axton groaned. "Come  _ on _ kid! Don't leave your old man hanging!"

Rhys snatched silverware from the drawer and stuck out his tongue at his Dad as he left the kitchen. Axton's boisterous laughter followed Rhys out to the dining room. The table was set and Rhys stood there looking over it once he finished, arms crossed with a serene smile.

He really hoped his Dad approved of Jack when he finally brought the older man over. The night from a couple weeks ago came to mind, when he first wanted to try and tell his family about Jack. The anxiety had broiled in him until it was ready to burst but he still had those points in his mind from then. About their age difference. That was probably the biggest hurdle Rhys and Jack would have to overcome when it came to Axton.

The doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it!” Rhys called to the house at large. Gaige was up in her bedroom getting ready still and their Dad was finishing up with the food. It only made sense for him to answer the door. Hopefully it was their guests.

Rhys made his way to the front door while he wondered just who would be on the other side.

What kind of person captured his little sister’s heart so thoroughly that she hid it from the rest of them? Gaige couldn’t keep a secret worth a shit so for her to keep it from Rhys and Axton for one and a half months without either one of them catching on? That in itself was a miracle. Rhys couldn’t help but wonder who it was that Gaige loved so much to do that for.

When he opened the door, he expected to see a young lady standing there with their father and well- he was right. But faced with the reality he wished he wasn’t. Rhys’ smile slowly dropped as confusion took its place.

“Jack?”

The older man looked back just as confused. He was dressed- he was dressed  _ well. _ As in drool-worthy. His usual sneakers, tight jeans that showed off his ass, and a black button up with the top two buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked hot leaning with a forearm against the doorframe, his other hand in his pants pocket. And the bifocals perched on his nose just made it all perfect.

“Rhys?”

“Uuuuuuh.”

Rhys blinked and looked down at the aforementioned young lady, quickly taking her appearance in. Shoulder length black hair shaved on one side, storm-grey eyes, healthy peach skin. Black hoodie, grey beanie, skinny jeans, blue flats.

“Pumpkin, the heck are you doing here?”

Rhys looked back up to Jack and retorted, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Well, I’m here for dinner with the family of my daughter’s girlfriend,” Jack returned. He was unamused, arms crossed, spine straight, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips. “You know, like Dad’s do?”

“Daaaaaaad,” the girl hissed. Rhys nearly choked on his spit.

“This is your daughter?”

“Yeah,” Jack growled, eyes narrowed and shit that came off the wrong way, didn’t it? “This is Angel, my daughter. Got a problem with that?”

Wait a second.

_ Wait a second! _

“Angel.” Rhys’ cheeks were turning pink. He could feel it. “The same Angel who’s dating Gaige? As in, my  _ little sister, _ Gaige?”

Jack looked bewildered and shook his head as if to clear it.

“Hold up. Are you saying my daughter is dating your sister?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Jack blinked and then he smirked. He leaned in close again, forearm back on the doorframe and Rhys knew he was turning red.

“Well, at least your family’s got good taste,” Jack purred, gently grabbed Rhys chin between a thumb and pointer finger, and pressed their lips together.

“DAD!” Angel cried out. Rhys’ eyes closed while he enjoyed the admittedly chaste kiss. He grinned. Jack snorted. “GROSS! I did NOT need to see you kissing your boyfriend! Oh my god Ineedmindbleach.”

Rhys pulled away and stared into Jack’s eyes lovingly. He found Jack looking back at him the same way with such a soft and genuine smile that nearly made Rhys melt right then and there. The words were there right on the tip of his tongue, begging to be said. He wanted to tell Jack how much the man meant to him, how much he cared about him, how much he  _ loved _ him.

Rhys loved how expressive Jack’s face was. He loved the way the man could connect ideas together faster than his mouth could keep up and sometimes ended up stumbling over his words in the process of trying to explain himself. He loved the faint dimples that appeared whenever Jack smiled wide enough. He loved how his big hands could wrap around Rhys’. He loved the way he curled around him while sleeping. He loved how rough his voice sounded in the morning. He loved how Jack got excited about something new and interesting like a kid with a new toy.

Jack delicately grabbed one of Rhys’ hands and brought it up to press a kiss on the knuckles.

The love-sick fool wanted to tell Jack all of this and more.  _ So much more. _ But most of all, he wanted to tell Jack,

“I-”

“Rhys? Who’s at the do-....”

Jack looked over Rhys’ shoulder and he saw the older man stiffen and freeze. All traces of the sweet man Rhys had come to know over the past three months disappeared in a flash behind an icy iron wall. He stood up straight with his free hand clenched at his sides and barely blinked. There brewed a storm in Jack’s eyes and Rhys was almost afraid of how intense it looked. He slowly lowered their hands, fingers now interlocked.

“Axton,” Jack bit out between grit teeth. Rhys looked over his shoulder.

“ _ Jack _ ,” his Dad hissed. He was angry. So angry- no,  _ furious. _ His fists shook at his sides. His entire body was one line of tension. His normally bright green eyes were dark. There was a sneer on his lips. At the end of the hallway leading to the entryway, Axton looked ready to destroy Jack and Rhys- he barely recognized his own father. The blood drained from his face. A gasp erupted from behind Axton and Rhys saw Gaige peering from behind their Dad.

“Angel!” She bounded past Axton, ready to leap at her girlfriend. She would’ve succeeded if Axton hadn’t stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Axton, confused but Axton didn’t so much as glance back. “Dad?”

Jack’s hand let go of Rhys’ and Rhys quickly looked back at Jack with dread sloshing around in his chest like a viscous oil, his heartbeat stirring it up more and more.

“Gaige, go to your room.” A shiver of fear went down Rhys’ spine.

His Dad sounded- sounded-

Terrifying.

“What!?” Gaige cried out. Rhys looked back at them. She frowned and faced their Dad. Finally Axton met her eyes and Rhys  _ saw _ Gaige shrink back from that severe look once it was focused on her. “Dad?” she quietly repeated.

“Room.  **Now.** ”

She looked over her shoulder and when their eyes met, Rhys saw the worry and confusion and fear he felt reflected right back at him. Neither of them had any clue as to what was going on but it affected them much the same way. Gaige's eyes then moved past him - presumably to Angel. She smiled, waved a hand in a weak wave, and walked back up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Angel, get back in the car." Jack's voice was almost a contrast to Axton's. The tension was still there but it was weird. Almost soft in comparison. Soft and ready for- for something. Rhys looked back at the man he loved and found Jack still looking right back at Axton. There was something in his eyes that gave Rhys pause, something dark and somber. A pair of shoes could be heard walking away but Rhys had eyes only for Jack. It was then Jack looked at Rhys and the brunette recoiled in shock.

Anger. Hard, flinty, icy anger.

Rhys heard his Dad advancing and in the same moment heard Jack mutter lowly beneath his breath, "' _ Not a fan of Dahl' _ huh,  _ Rhysie _ ?"

His eyes widened and he fell back a step in shock. Next thing Rhys knew his Dad was pulling him behind him, hiding him from Jack's sight and glaring daggers at the other man.

"My wife wasn't enough, Jack?" Axton snarled. "You gonna take my son too?"

"You're still going on about that?" Rhys glanced over his Dad's shoulder to see Jack giving Axton a grin that was nothing but sharp teeth, defensive and playing it off like an attack like he often did. Rhys knew that look. And he knew how fake it was in that moment. "Guessing you're still a stubborn idiot too then."

Axton tensed.

Was he going to hit Jack?

"Get out of my house," Axton hissed. "Get out and stay away from my family."

Jack leaned in close and breathed out his response.

" _ Gladly. _ "

Rhys couldn't stop the tears from collecting in the corners of his eyes before overflowing and dripping down his cheeks. His chest  _ hurt _ like it had frostbite when he saw Jack meet his eyes one last time with nothing but anger and hurt and- and  _ hate _ before he turned around and left, closing the door behind him. The latch of the door was what broke the trance Rhys found himself in.

"Jack!" He went to go around his Dad but Axton grabbed him by the wrist and was immediately dragging the young man behind him. Rhys' fingers were only allowed to brush against the brass door handle before he was pulled away.

"Dad!" he practically screeched. "Let me go!" Rhys tried pulling away but his Dad had grabbed his flesh arm and he didn't have the natural strength to break the hold and Rhys would never willingly harm his family. He was stuck in Axton's hold until his Dad very nearly tossed him onto the couch in their living room.

"What was that." Rhys flinched away from the tone; it was the same one Axton used when he told Jack to leave.

"'What was that?'" Rhys stood up, anger fueling him away from his momentary fear. "What about you!? What was all-" he tried to describe it but in his frustration only threw his hands up and finished, "that! How do you know Jack? And what was that about Mom!?"

"You listen here, kiddo," Axton growled. He drew himself up to his full height and met Rhys' eyes evenly but falsely. Rhys could still see the fury his Dad felt. "Stay away from Jack. Don't talk to him. Don't see him. Don't message him. I don't care how you know him, that bastard is-"

Rhys had enough.

**_"I love him!!!"_ **

The house fell silent. Rhys couldn't stop the tears anymore and he didn't care to try. He loved Jack and he wasn't going to just sit there and let his Dad talk about him like this! He wouldn't have it! He wouldn't! Axton looked back at Rhys like he had been slapped with eyes wide, face pale, and jaw dropped. Again, quieter but no less firm, Rhys repeated,

"I love him." He didn't stop there that time. "I met Jack through an online dating app back in February.  _ He's  _ the person I've been seeing.  _ He _ is the man who makes me happy. So don't- don't you  _ dare- _ "

"You're not allowed to see him anymore."

"What!?" Rhys was flabbergasted. He wasn't allowed- what the hell! Rhys geared up to say something, something mean, something cruel but his Dad beat him to the punch.

" _ Anyone _ else is better, Rhys!" Axton's face twisted in anger. "Even that douchebag Vasquez was a better choice!"

Rhys faltered. That felt like a punch to the gut and for the second time that night he fell back a step in shock.

Jack treated him right. Jack was kind and patient and understanding and he praised Rhys' ideas and  _ helped _ and  _ didn't get angry _ when Rhys had to  _ stay late at the labs _ and he listened to him and was there for him and and and-!

Vasquez had been none of that. He had been the complete opposite. He had  _ used _ Rhys. He had only wanted a better opportunity to get into the Dahl company and was only interested in Rhys for the position the brunette had been set to inherit then. He was a gold digger. He got angry when Rhys had to work on his projects. Pissed off when Rhys didn't have time to spare for him. Vasquez had downplayed all of Rhys' work and told him he wasn't good enough. Used all Rhys' weaknesses against him just to make him dependent on Vasquez. And Rhys was only able to leave that relationship  _ because _ of his Dad.

To hear him throw that mistake in his face so freely like this was-

It hurt.

A lot.

And from the look and regret on his face, Axton seemed to figure out his mistake.

"Rhys, kiddo, I'm so sorry! Please, I shouldn't have said that. Rhys."

But it was too late. The damage was done. Rhys blinked and turned his head, unable to look at his Dad right then. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and spoke up.

"I'm not your little kid anymore, Dad." His voice cracked and he mentally cursed himself but continued on. He raised his head and met his Dad's eyes with anguish and pain and  _ anger. _ "I'm twenty-two. I can and  _ will  _ make my own choices. And you can't stop me from doing this."

"Rhys, please-" Axton took a step forward and the man who had always seemed larger than life in Rhys' eyes looked diminutive in that moment. Glossy green eyes watched Rhys flinch back and the blonde man froze in place, rising horror filling his face. Rhys felt nothing. No satisfaction. No sadness. Nothing.

"Leave me alone."

Silence followed him like a shroud as Rhys turned and made his way for the stairs, trotting up them and making a beeline for his bedroom.

* * *

Which brought him back to the present laying on his bed, staring out at the moon, and wondering where to go from here. He didn't honestly know. The beef between Jack and his Dad was still unclear to Rhys and with what Axton had pulled, Rhys didn't want to talk to him or face him for a long while. His only other option of finding out was Jack but-

Jack left. He walked out the door and was  _ angry. _ Was he angry with Rhys? The looks he had given the brunette made him want to say yes but Rhys couldn't figure out why. Was it because he was related to Axton? Was that all it was? Or was there something else? And if there was, what the hell was it?

One thing was sure. Rhys wouldn't be figuring anything out that night but he knew there was one thing he could do.

* * *

"I  _ really _ didn't think this through."

Rhys groaned and hid under the awning just outside the high-rise Jack lived in. The place was nice. Fancy. High-quality. And the Security matched.

Rhys had walked in and then been quickly walked back out when the person at the desk caught sight of him. Apparently Jack had told the desk that Rhys wasn't to come inside the building. He even had them take away his key to the penthouse - the one Jack gave him two months after they started dating. And now he was stuck outside while it poured cats and dogs and he was without an umbrella. And Rhys had no plans of leaving until he talked to Jack. None. He didn't care how long it took or how sick he got in the end. He was determined to make this right. Now if only Jack would give him the chance.

At this rate, he'd probably end up camped out there for the next week.

Rhys sighed and huddled his jacket closer around him, quietly grumbling about the rain when a gasp brought his attention up from his shoes.

"Rhys?"

Holy shit- "Angel?"

She nodded and stepped closer to Rhys, not having to nearly yell over the downpour to be heard this time around.

"What are you doing out here? It's raining buckets!"

"I know." He couldn't help the grumble as he shifted his clothes closer around him trying to preserve some warmth. "I'm trying to talk to Jack but I couldn't even get past the front desk! They took away my key to the house too. I just…"

Rhys looked back down at the ground crestfallen.

He wanted to make things right.

Angel looked at him with pitiful eyes but there was a spark of frustration behind those greys. Before Rhys knew what happened, he found himself being dragged along behind Angel and trudging through the icy cold rain, yelping when it first started pelting him. So much for preserving warmth.

"Angel! What are you doing!?" For all the annoyance he felt he didn't try to pull his arm out of her hand. He got his feet under him well enough and easily kept pace with her thanks to his long legs.

"Trust me." She said nothing else and only kept her eyes forward. They turned down an alleyway.

"Trust you about what? Where are you even taking me?"

She pointed at a door and they stopped in front of it. Angel gave three sharp raps against the metal door and within moments it opened up. Behind it stood a hulking mass of a man. Rhys stared up with wide eyes wondering if this was how he was going to die. The dude looked like a  _ beast. _ Scarred face, thick lips, black hair, bulging muscles, and taller than Rhys. Not to mention the socket missing an eye if the sagging eyelid was anything to go by. A nasty scar ran right down it.

The man fixed one dark eye on Rhys and for that moment Rhys swore he couldn't breath. If he were any more of a coward he probably would've pissed himself. And then the gaze moved to Angel and Rhys slowly took in a deep breath.

"Jack ain't gonna like this,  _ mikros _ ."

"I know what I'm doing, Wilhelm."

The man, Wilhelm, heaved a great big sigh and stepped back, opening the door wide for them. Angel stepped through, once more dragging Rhys behind her.

"Whatever you say, miss," Wilhelm added as he closed the door once they went through.

"Thanks Wil!"

"Anytime,  _ ángelos _ ."

They turned a few hallways until suddenly they were in front of the elevators the minimal staff used, the guest and resident elevators just around the corner. Angel stopped them and she called the service elevator.

"My Dad is- well, he's not okay," Angel fired off as soon as she pressed the button. She then crossed her arms and tapped her foot, her eyes on the steel doors. "He's angry over whatever happened yesterday and he won't talk to me. And last night he got drunk. Really drunk. Started cursing you and your Dad out, cussing and everything.

"Whatever happened last night wasn't good. He won't let me help him and I'm not entirely sure I can trust you to do that." She glanced at him from the corners of her eyes and fell completely still. Rhys took the scrutiny without flinching.

Did she really think he was so shallow that at the first sign of trouble he'd run? She may know his Gaige but she didn't know him. Rhys wasn't going anywhere and it was time Jack understood that too. Whatever was between him and Axton shouldn't have had any bearing on what was between them.

His Dad's comment on Rhys' Mom though...that was hard to ignore and overlook. He was curious. He was  _ so damn curious. _ Rhys wanted to know what that was about but he wasn't about to ask his Dad for anything. His next best bet was Jack but...but Rhys wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. He wanted to know but would he regret asking?

Despite these thoughts Rhys didn't falter under Angel's examination.

The elevator arrived with a ding. Angel grabbed his arm again and pushed him in. Rhys nearly tripped, surprised by it as he was.

"But you'll have to do. I'll make one thing clear though." Rhys turned and met her threatening glare with unease. "You hurt my Daddy any more and I  _ will _ come after you, Rhys Dahl."

The doors slid shut on her darkening face, leaving their conversation on a threatening note.

* * *

Jack hated a lot of things in his life. He hated his boss. He hated his current job. He hated waiting. He hated pineapple on his pizza. That was just to name a few. But out of everything on the stupid god damned planned he lived on, there were few things he truly  _ despised. _ Liars were one of them.

Jack. Hated. Liars.

They were useless. If they lied about one thing they were liable to lie about any and everything else. They couldn't be trusted because Jack had found those willing to lie were just as willing to betray you, to turn around and stab you in the back when you never thought to expect it in the first place. A liar is what carved the scar onto his face. A liar is what his grandmother had been. A lair is what Jack was. And a liar is what Rhys was.

Rhysie  _ lied. _ And that so far out of everything else last night was what hit him the hardest.

From the beginning Rhys had always been tight-lipped about his family. Jack only knew of the kid's sister through passing, a mention here ( _ "My little sister was on a bender again." _ ), a mention there ( _ "My sister almost ruined my laptop! Again!" _ ). But never a name ( _ "Meet them and figure it out for yourself, hot stuff." _ ). Never specifics. Rhys never mentioned his parents outside of the basic necessities. Like who he was living with ( _ "My Dad and my sister." _ ) but again, never a name. Looking back on it now Jack wondered why he never became suspicious. Maybe if he had pried a little more he could've saved himself some of this stupid pain.

Jack groaned and rolled onto his other side on the couch. His head wasn't pounding as hard as it had that morning but it was still painful. His throat felt like shit, his body felt like shit- Jack just felt like shit all over.

Happened when one went on a drinking bender and went for blackout drunk.

He really hoped he didn't scare Angel. She seemed alright when he woke up but she had left a few minutes ago saying she was going out to grab a couple snacks from the gas station a few blocks down. Jack glanced out the window and wondered why she would go out in the weather for some  _ snacks _ but hey, who was he to judge at this point. Obviously he wasn't the best role-model. And maybe it was best that she was gone for the next however long while. Gave him time to pull himself together.

In fact, that sounded like the best idea he's had yet that day.

Jack swung his feet over and planted them on the floor. A couple failed attempts saw him flailing before finally getting to his feet, minor migraine making his vision swim. He covered his eyes and let his stomach settle before even thinking of taking a single step. Of course it was then a knock came at his door and brought a whole new bout of lightning sharp pains to his skull.

He groaned and moved his hands to his ears, nearly letting himself fall back onto the couch. Three knocks felt like three too many. They were followed by blessed silence. Just as Jack sighed in relief believing that was it, three more insistent knocks came.

"Alright!" He yelled, already making his way around his couch at an awfully slow pace. "Shaddup already! 'M comin'."

Whoever it was wisely listened and waited patiently for Jack. When he reached the door he didn't even look through the peephole to see who it was, just threw open the door.

"Whaddya wa-..."

Rhys.

His jaw snapped shut and he stared at Rhys. Rhys, who looked back at Jack forlorn. Those doe brown eyes watched him, begging for redemption and Rhys was… Jack was angry at Rhys, angry  _ with _ Rhys but at the same time he was still  _ so damn weak for Rhys. _ So desperately did he want to forget everything that stood between them and cross the gaping chasm at their feet.

He already knew there was no way he wouldn't give in. Besides...this was Rhys.

* * *

"Can we talk? Please?"

It was a miracle the door hadn't been immediately slammed in his face the moment Jack opened it. That Jack was even looking at him even though seeing Rhys obviously did  _ something? _ Rhys counted his lucky stars. What he expected to happen next was a myriad of things but they all followed the same general theme - Rhys being shunted away and cut out of the older man's life for good. He didn’t expect any sort of acceptance but as Jack silently, stonily stepped back and opened the door he found just that. A tired acceptance.

As Jack turned and walked back inside of his apartment and Rhys took that final step inside, the brunette couldn’t help but ask, “You’re letting me in?”

“Rhys, I know you.” Jack ended up leaning back against his couch with his arms crossed and a sardonic grin - one so fake it hurt to look at.. “You’re so persistent and stubborn that it’s hard to tell the two apart when it comes to you. You won’t give up until you get whatever you’re looking for.” The facade was dropped. “You want to talk. So talk.”

Now there was something Rhys expected though he was still frustratingly unaware as to  _ why _ Jack was acting this way towards Rhys. The door closed behind him and to Rhys it sounded like an act of finality. There was no turning back, no retreating, no absconding. This was it. Now or never. The brunette took a deep breath in and took another step inside and it felt like another battle won. He looked straight into Jack’s eyes and asked- no, he  _ demanded _ Jack, "What was that yesterday?"

And Jack being his insufferable self coyly responded with, "What was what?"

Rhys loved this man but God almighty there were times he swore he hated him with every fiber of his being. Now was one of those times. He grit his teeth and stalked forward and Jack- he was being so blase about it. Like none of it mattered. Like everything he was feeling had been shuttered behind a wall. Rhys didn't feel this helpless in reading the man since that first night they met each other. He wanted that ease back.

"Don't act dumb, Jack," he growled only a couple feet from Jack. To get any closer felt like pushing a dusty button better left untouched. "It doesn't suit you. You know exactly what I mean." He tightly crossed his arms around his midsection and cursed himself for being unable to meet Jack's indifference any longer. "What's the beef between you and my Dad?"

There wasn't anything. The silence worried Rhys and he looked up. Fury. Rage. Wrath. That's all he saw in Jack's eyes. It warped his features into something ugly and it hit Rhys like whiplash how different it was from the tender and loving looks he'd grown used to. He flinched away, taking a step back and feeling weak for it.

"Dumb?" Jack breathed. He took a step forward in other Rhys' space, voice a quiet hiss but they hit Rhys like acid on his skin. "You're such a hypocrite,  _ Rhysie. _ Telling me not to act dumb. What about you, huh? Bet you had a grand 'ol time pulling the wool over my eyes."

What was Jack talking about? What did he mean? Confusion raced through Rhys' mind and dulled the hurt and fear he felt enough for him to stand up straight and retort, "What are you talking about?"

It was the wrong thing to say as Jack's features twisted into and scowling sneer.

"There you go again!" He turned around and threw his hands up like  _ Rhys _ was the insufferable one here. He made his way around the couch. "Acting like you're clueless and completely innocent in all this!"

Jack flopped back into the couch and glared at Rhys from over his shoulder.

"Well I know better now, Princess. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…" He snorted and turned his eyes onto the television. It was a clear dismissal. Well Rhys wasn't having ANY of that. That was quite enough cryptic bullshit for one day. He just wanted some god damned honest answers for once. Was that too much to ask for!?

Rhys moved around the couch, stomping his way there.

Jack couldn't stay quiet of course. No, he had to be a little shit and say something. "I  _ do _ have neighbors downstairs-"

He didn't get to finish, not with Rhys' hand covering his mouth. The older man finally looked up at Rhys and whatever he saw subdued the normally manic man, eyes wide and entire body miraculously still.

"Shut. Up." Rhys had leaned over Jack, flesh hand over his mouth, metal one gripping the back of the couch, wooden frame almost creaking under his grip. "I don't know what you're going on about, Jack. I don't know what the deal is between you and my Dad. I don't know what went wrong last night. And I sure as hell don't know what your deal is! But here, let me tell you what I  _ do _ know.

"My little sister's girlfriend was supposed to be coming over with their Dad to meet our family. It was  _ supposed _ to be a nice night with a nice dinner and a nice ending. What happened instead was my sister's girlfriend came over with her Dad - who I found out is also my boyfriend. I know my Dad got  _ pissed off _ when he saw you. He got angry when he caught us kissing. I know he said something about my  _ mother. _ And I know that made it sound like you had some sort of history with her.

"That is the extent of what I know, Jack." Fuck. He was close to tears. Fuck, he hated this. His hand slipped off of Jack's mouth and Rhys sagged. The couch took his weight without complaint and Rhys sunk into the cushion on the opposite end from where Jack sat. He held his head in his hands. Just when everything was going good it had to come crashing down around him. "So are you going to be an asshole like my Dad or are you going to expl-"

"Axton believes I killed Samantha."

He-... Rhys froze. It felt like ice was sliding down his spine over and over as he stared wide-eyed down at the tan carpet of Jack' living room floor. The words bounced around his skull, their meaning not sinking for a few good long moments. He didn't. Say. A word. How couldn't anyone expect him to when confronted with- that? Rhys didn't know what to think, much less say.

"You-..." What did he say? What did he think? What was he supposed to do? Rhys bit his lips and without looking away from the carpet, asked, "What does that even mean? I know the reports about my Mom's death. They all say it was a mechanical error during Dahl's demonstration. Some flaw about it not being properly assembled before the showcase or something. How is that your-"

"It was the big Expo all the big companies were part of. Hyperion reps were there.  _ I _ was there, kiddo." Rhys couldn't find it in himself to scrounge up a single ounce of hate when the despised nickname came out. Rhys still couldn't look up but Jesus fucking  _ Christ _ did Jack sound broken, his voice rough. "No one outright said it but everyone was pointing fingers behind their backs and every single one of them was pointed right at Hyperion. 'Foul play'. There were only two other guys there. And when I didn't show up to the funeral… Guessin' Axton drew his own conclusions."

Rhys finally turned his head. His eyes landed on the somber picture Jack made, slouched in his seat, one ankle over the other knee, eyes staring down at his open palm. The hand closed and Jack looked the other way out the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"But if that were the case-..." Hyperion would've been sued. There would've been  _ evidence. _ Rhys read those reports until he could recite them by rote. He knew every single detail of the investigation and there hadn't been a single thing that had pointed to foul play. But Rhys loved his Dad. He trusted his family. At the same time, he loved and trusted Jack. It was just- something wasn't adding up and Jack's comment about the funeral nagged at him.

"Why would you not being at the funeral change things?"

Jack still wouldn't look at him. And it hurt. He wanted to believe Jack but… Water may be sweeter but blood would always be thicker and it pulled at him, his loyalty to his family. He was frantic for something to prove he was right to believe Jack. That he could trust his boyfriend had no part in his mother's death.

"Answer me!"

"Go home, Rhys."

Something in Rhys broke. Fractured into little miniscule pieces with no hope of ever being fixed back together in their original shape. He swore his heart stopped for the single second.  _ Everything _ seemed to stop. No. No, this couldn't be right. Jack- he wouldn't say that. He wasn't  _ supposed _ to say that! He was supposed to explain! He was supposed to give Rhys a reason to believe him!

"Jack, you can't mean-"

"Go. Home."

His chest felt like it was filled with lead and his lungs felt like they wouldn't work. But somehow he managed to stand up.

The rain was still cold.

* * *

_ [5.18.2036 12:03 From Dad: You okay, rugrat?] _

_ [5.18.2036 14:11 To Dad: Don't talk to me.] _

_ [5.26.2036 19:38 From Dad: Rhys, I'm sorry. Please just talk to me. You haven't been home for nearly a week. At least tell me if you're with Vaughn.] _

_ [5.28.2036 09:40 From Dad: I'm sorry.] _

_ [6.01.2036 06:07 To Dad: I'll see you after Graduation. We need to talk.] _

* * *

Graduation was a day full of fanfare and excitement. It felt a lot like Rhys' highschool graduation did. Everyone impatient to call it over and done with schooling and ready to move on to bigger, brighter futures. The only difference was how final this one felt when compared to the other. After all, this was college Rhys was graduating. And he was graduating with a Bachelor's degree.

Four long years he's spent on that campus. Looking back on the days made the time seem like both a mundane walk through the park and a wild ride on the world's most quirky roller coaster, one filled with anxiety-inducing deadlines and unexpected fires. Despite that, nothing felt as alive as the last three, nearly four months have been. And Rhys had felt as emotionally dead as he did the last two weeks. Since...Jack.

It made what was supposed to be a joyous day dull and colorless.

Jack had promised all that time ago he would be there for the 'big day' but Rhys had yet to see hide or hair of the older man. He wasn't sure if he should have considered that a good or bad thing just yet.

Rhys stood there and took his degree, pausing for the quick moment to shake hands with the Dean and turn to where his family sat so the pictures he knew his Dad was taking were perfect. He looked out into the crowd to find his Dad, Axton, and his sister, Gaige. Of course it was Rhys' luck that his astounded gaze landed on neither of them.

For one entire second, the world slowed so much Rhys swore it froze. Everyone fell away to the background and he could barely even feel the handshake he and the Dean were having. For a second, Rhys forgot about the stage, about the ceremony, about everything that made this day so unique and special. None of it mattered when he found a pair of mismatched green and blue eyes neutrally watching him from afar from beneath the willow tree all the way in the far back left, behind where all the seats ended. Their eyes met and everything fell away until it was just them. They stood away only some pocket change in yards and yet for Rhys it felt both too close and way too far all in one breath.

Rhys wanted to leap off that stage and hug the damn man tight around the waist. He wanted to sock Jack in the jaw. He wanted to beg for an explanation, a second chance to fix what they had. He wanted it all back, needed it like he needed a warm hearth in the winter and the bright colors in summer because without Jack in his life, lately he felt as if he were missing both. He felt an icy chill in his depths and the world Rhys saw lacked vibrancy.

It spoke volumes how Jack and the entire area around him looked so full of color it nearly blinded Rhys.

And just like that, time resumed with a gentle pat on his lower back. Rhys automatically walked off the stage, seeing and taking in absolutely nothing. All he could think of was Jack and all he could see in his mind was the picture of Jack leisurely leaning against the trunk of the willow tree with his hands in his pockets. Black and white slip-on shoes, grey skinny jeans, a white, long-sleeved undershirt with the sleeves rolled up the elbows, a dark navy blue vest. And of course it was all tailored to him, cutting a perfect figure, drawing that want out of Rhys that much more.

Rhys was ready to run to where he saw Jack but he knew he had to wait. If he ran out now, everyone would see. The attention would be on them. People would ask questions, wonder why Dahl CEO, Axton, would have a kid running to someone else? People would look at Jack and dig. And then it would be found out.

Dahl and Hyperion consorting? It would only bring trouble for his Dad. So he had to wait until the ceremony was over, until they were told it was okay to go see family and family friends.

It was an agonizing full thirty and some odd minutes later that they were all released but by the time Rhys made it to the willow tree, Jack was long gone and the world returned to being lackluster and dull and  _ cold. _

* * *

The digital clock that hung on the far wall told them of the late hour.

11:47 PM.

In the living room were Axton and Rhys. The festivities had long since ended and all extended family had left hours ago. Gaige was downstairs in her lab working away. It was only the two of them left.

Axton was sat on the couch, head laying on the back of it, arms laying on the top of the back cushions, legs spread wide. He looked the picture of laziness but Rhys knew better. This was his Dad. And he knew when the man was nervous.

Rhys on the other hand stood. He kept his distance during the party and still kept it as he leaned against the window frame opposite of the couch. It gave a decent view of the backyard but that wasn't what caught Rhys' attention. No. Once again, Rhys found himself stuck staring at the moon. It was between its first quarter and a full moon. It shined brightly in the empty night sky, the city lights keeping all but the couple brightest stars from showing. The only lights to lead any lost soul at the dark hour.

Like a few tiny dots would do any good. It would leave them as lost as Rhys felt when confronted with the discussion he knew was about to take place. Just as he knew he would have to make the first move.

"What's your deal with Jack?”

Rhys glanced over his shoulder. Axton moved and sat forward, eyes on the floor. A broken husk of a laugh left the blonde. A green met brown.

"That's a loaded question kiddo."

When it was obvious Rhys wasn't going to back down, Axton sighed and looked away. Rhys followed his eyes to the family picture that hung on the wall. Three happy smiles and three pairs of bright eyes looked back. Axton, Rhys, and Gaige. They took that picture...God it felt like forever ago. At least six years.

"Jack and I used to be best friends," Axton quietly started. Again, Rhys looked at his Dad, observing him as he spoke. "Knew each other as neighbors before we even started school. We were inseparable and total hellions. You would not believe some of the shit we got into with our group of friends."

Axton looked at Rhys, somber.

"Your Mom was part of that group. She was-...she was amazing. Gave back as good as we gave her. Jack and I learned real quick not to mess with that lil lady."

He stared at the floor with a sad chuckle. Rhys looked down, uncomfortable with his Dad's grief. Axton was strong. He didn't cry. He didn't turn into a mess. Not in front of his kids at the very least. The only other time Rhys had seen his father cry was at his mother's funeral.

Rhys turned back to the moon.

"We didn't find out who she was until highschool and- well, we knew she was sweet on one of us. So one day I took a leap of faith and asked her out. Jack...we grew distant after that. I think he was jealous. Suddenly he didn't have any time for his best pal. Not even to talk. He moves on up in Hyperion after college and Sam and I get serious. We got married. We bought a house. We had you. Life was good, kiddo. Real good.

"At first, I was real sad that he wasn't there for our wedding, that you never got to meet the son of a bitch I called my best friend. He was one of a kind. And then I got his  _ damn letter. _ "

The hatred in those two words. Acidic was the only way Rhys could describe them.

"A stupid letter of all things. He couldn't have just texted me? Or sent me a message through Facebook or something? Asshole, sending me a paper letter of how something big was gonna happen soon. Hyperion had plans and he'd get to be a part of them. And it would all happen at the Global Goodwill Expo. 'It's gonna blow the competition out of the water, Ax! You'll see.' Snake-faced bastard!"

"That was the day...Mom died...wasn't it," Rhys uttered without turning back around.

"Yeah," Axton responded, hoarse. "That was the day Dahl's newfangled Guardian was supposed to be demonstrated. Instead, it blew up, nearly brought the entire place down, and Samantha-..." Rhys heard his Dad heavily swallow down the rest of that sentence. "Jack didn't come to the funeral. He didn't even though I knew Sam would've wanted him there. Then you and I came home after she was buried. I saw the letter again and I just  _ knew _ he had something to do with it. It was too much to be coincidence. The Expo. The competition. And how sure it seemed that I would see what he meant.

"Mission accomplished, you son of a whore."

And again, things didn't add up. The clear explanation Rhys had been expecting was only leaving him with more questions. Why would Jack suddenly stop talking to Rhys' Mom and Dad? Why not come to their wedding? Why send the letter when he did? Why not come to the funeral? And most of all, why was his Dad so sure it was Jack?

What could possibly tie the man Rhys loved to the death of his mother?

Rhys  _ knew _ those reports. There hadn't been any sign of foul play. So why?

"There's something you're not telling me," Rhys muttered after a thick silence filled the air. He let it fill in again after. Rhys wouldn't be the one to crack under it, he was determined. So he patiently waited and again, his patience was rewarded.

"Your mother...Sam wanted Jack to give her eulogy," Axton quietly admitted. "Always told me it was because she knew I wouldn't be able to get a single word out. But Jack- what does he do?" It's like every single word is a heavy weight. "Sends flowers and a 'sorry for you loss' card. That's. It. Bastard couldn't even be bothered to call.

"My best friend, Rhys." Rhys felt those eyes trained on his back. And finally Rhys felt the exact weight of those words.

"And that means he's to blame for Mom dying?"

Axton snorted. "You wouldn't understand-"

"Of course I don't!" Rhys whirled around and sent his Dad an astounded glare. He started closing in on Axton, taking it step by step. He was angry. He was  _ frustrated. _ "How can I when it's like you're determined to pin the blame on Jack! I get it, you're sour with your BFF but to  _ blame _ him for Mom's death when you know the reports and the facts as much as I do!? I can't understand it! Why are you so- so- so adamant that it's Jack's fault!?

"There were no signs of foul play, Dad. None. So maybe instead of just assuming like an ass, you actually make an effort to talk to him!  _ Actually _ talk. Not over him. To him. Because guess what, 'Assuming makes an ass out of you and-"

"'-And me both'," Axton finished. Rhys was standing in front of his Dad, his chest heaving, brown eyes wild, body held tense. And Axton… he looked defeated. Like he'd given up. Like he was tired. "Sam used to say that a lot when we were just a bunch of kids in middle school."

Rhys didn't say anything else.

The clock chimed with the new hour of 1 AM.

Axton sighed but said nothing else.

Fine. So be it.

Rhys turned and began to make his way back to his bedroom.

"I'm moving out." The brunette paused before he left the living room. "Atlas accepted my application and I've already got a place lined up."

No response.

"I'm moving tomorrow. The rest of my room is already packed up. Truck will be here by noon. Goodnight, Dad."

"Rhys, wait, please-"

"No." He stared over his shoulder at Axton as he stood up, a hand reaching out for Rhys. "You make up with Jack. Then you can talk to me again. Until then, just- don't. I...I love him, Dad. Even now I still do. And I just-..."

Rhys shook his head and started walking.

"Night."

Rhys wasn't sure if he counted it as a blessing or a curse that his Dad didn’t say 'goodnight' back.

* * *

Rhys didn't see or hear hide nor hair of his Dad the day he moved.

* * *

  
  
  


_ (9.23.2037) _

  
  
  


**Hyperion CEO Killed in Car Accident!**

_ "-CEO Tassiter was killed in a car accident-" _

_ "-Julia what do our experts have to say on this? There are some who are  _ demanding _ a more thorough investigation be performed! We've had a few folks even say-" _

_ "Foul play? Like an assassination? What is this, a movie? Don't make me laugh!" _

_ "What do I think? Man, I'm just a regular dude. The hell would I know? I'll tell ya one thing though. Something just doesn't seem right. I mean...it was an accident that happened without any real cause, right? How could two Self-Driving cars just crash like that?" _

* * *

"Voice-mail sent September Fifth, 2037 at 12:45 PM. From Unknown."

"Hey. It's uh...It's Axton."

* * *

**The New Face of Hyperion!**

_ "What are your thoughts on Tassiter's successor, Shawn? Our sources tell us some pretty interesting things about-" _

_ "He's pretty decent looking, I'll give him that. Just that scar though! So-" _

_ "-odd. Why would Tassiter name some nobody in the company his successor? This guy hasn't seemed to have accomplished much but then again, there could be files Hyperion has under wraps. So really what-" _

* * *

"Listen. I don't know a lot of things, okay? And it's come to my attention that maybe…"

A deep inhale.

"Jesus Christ. Look, a year and and half ago my kid reamed my ass out for being a stupid idiot and I…"

* * *

**Accident Leads to Change in Hyperion Mantle!**

_ "-worried he's not capable? Sure he may have been learning under Tassiter but how would any of you investors know that? I guess what I'm trying to ask is did you know-" _

_ "-from what our sources have gathered, this young programmer has been working in Hyperion for well over ten years. I'd say that’s long enough to learn the ropes, wouldn't-" _

_ "-what's his name again? John? Jack?" _

* * *

"I think Rhys may have been on to something. Just- call me back if you're up for figuring our shit out for once.

"If it makes any difference, I…"

* * *

**Fresh Blood on the Corporate Floor!**

_ "-brand new to the scene and freshly instated as CEO, what do you have to say about-" _

_ "-don't know what to expect from him, if I'm to be quite honest. He's new to a table, to the game, this Jack-" _

_ "-plans for Hyperion. Big plans-" _

_ "-but this Jack character-" _

_ "-what do we know about Jack-" _

_ "Jack Garcia, nicknamed Handsome Jack, has officially been instated as the new CEO of Hyperion." _

* * *

"I've missed my best friend, Jack."

* * *

The halls of the 2041 Global Goodwill Expo gleamed with a clean, artificial perfection. Like it did every year since it's making. Just who were they trying to impress? The company reps? Like any of them hadn't been here for this shindig before. Hell, Jack used to accompany Tassiter to each of these stupid things each and every year. He knew how it literally stayed the fucking same. The only change ever made was the venue.

Like the Olympics, it was held somewhere different every year. And this year's setting? The famed City of Love. Paris, France.

The nickname was what made him want to gag the most. And that's what he'd be doing if it weren't for one thing.

Atlas was going to be making a big announcement. And no one had any clue as to what. It left Jack on edge because the last time he'd heard that about the GGE had been from Tassiter. It had been the day Samantha-

...Needless to say, Jack wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that. Curious and cautious, he roamed the displays that were set up, walked through the various exhibits the other companies had placed, making connections with well-known and respected scientists and investors and the like as he went. He had to wait for the one thing he was remotely interested in and at this point, was trying to waste time.

Jack didn't need to be there. He could've opted out as he had the last four years since he became CEO. This was what the representatives were for - liaising. But Atlas had gained enough of his attention.

If it weren't for them, he would've left long ago out of boredom. Thank God the Expo always had a decent bar or two.

Jack took a seat on a stool. Just as he was about to give the bartender his order, a voice spoke.

"A rum and coke, please.'

A voice that sent goosebumps trailing along Jack's arms and a shiver of  _ something _ down his spine. A familiar one he recognized even after all this time. His breath caught in his throat and Jack turned to look at the source. And, holy shit, with the way his heart hurt, it was like no time at all had passed since he last saw the kid.

"Rhys?"

Hair styled back, cheekbones a bit sharper than Jack remembered, dressed in a sharp black suit, and with a shiny chrome hand showing, Rhys turned to look at Jack. The older man nearly startled at the cool brown and blazing orange that met his own blue and green gaze. Rhys wasn’t a ‘kid’ anymore.

"Holy shit, it really is you! I-"

And then his throat closed up on him because Rhys was just staring at him. Staring like Jack didn't matter. Like...this didn't matter. And Jack remembered.

Right. He was the one who pushed Rhys away.

"Jack," Rhys greeted with an added nod of his head. His drink was placed in front of him and Jack watched him take a measured sip. "I don't think I've seen you here since your promotion."

"I-..."

There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to tell Rhys. Like that he and Axton got their shit sorted. That Angel and Gaige were dating again, have been for a while. That Jack had been stupid. That Jack had been an idiot and should have never made Rhys leave.

That choice weighed on his mind constantly ever since. Axton told him to just try and talk it out with Rhys but Jack's response was always the same. 'You talk to your kid first.' Axton always fell silent after that.

Rhys raised a brow and stood up.

"As much as I would love to catch up, I have somewhere I'm needed."

He turned around and started walking away.

He was walking away  _ again. _

Jack was  _ letting this happen again. _

The biggest mistake in his life and he wasn't doing anything to stop it from repeating.

"Rhys, wait!" Jack was up and out of his stool in less than a second, turned around and staring at Rhys' back with a mantra of 'please' running through his thoughts. Rhys paused but only just. He didn't face Jack. "Rhys, please, I- I was wrong. Okay? I was wrong to push you away. Please, can we- can we just talk? I-..."

Jack grit his teeth and looked down. He was fucking this up again, wasn't he? 

"Rhys of Atlas Corporation to Auditorium 2. You are needed backstage. Rhys of Atlas Corporation to Auditorium 2." The announcement came on softly from ceiling speakers. It was repeated a couple more times before they fell silent.

"That's my call, Jack."

"I-..." His hands curled into fists at his sides. "Right."

"If." Rhys started but stopped and Jack almost felt his neck crack from how quickly he looked up. Rhys was glancing at him from over his shoulder with one glowing ochre eye. "If you meant what you just said then come to the penthouse suite 2B at the Rosen Maiden Hotel after ten tonight. Understood?"

Hope budded right beneath his thudding heart. Jack grinned.

"I'll be there."

Rhys nodded. Jack watched his retreating back weave through the crowd of people until he couldn’t see him any more. The Hyperion CEO slowly sat back on the stool behind him. He checked the time.

Fifteen minutes until the announcement from Atlas. Just enough time to enjoy a small drink.

* * *

Time passed quickly and soon Jack found himself settling into a seat within Auditorium 2. It was only moments before the presentation was set to begin and Jack was antsy - now for more than one reason.

Rhys. Holy friggin’ sweet  _ hell _ Rhys. The kid he knew had changed. Any bit of baby fat the younger man had when Jack first met him was carefully cut away to reveal stunning lines underneath. There was experience in his eyes and  _ Christ, _ his eyes. That orange-yellow ECHOeye (what else could it friggin’ be?) had startled him. It had caught him off guard and was it bad that Jack found that arousing how otherworldly it made Rhys look with the slight glow it casted on the one part of his face? They had practically appraised Jack and found something lacking - which Jack knew why and understood but to be treated like that was a surprise. Refreshing. No one’s talked or even looked at Jack like that since he became CEO and made his standing clear.

But more than that...Jack really friggin’ missed Rhys. He hadn’t found the urge to try dating anyone else after that monumental fuck up of his own creation. And seeing Rhys now only brought back that regret and anger. Now though he had a chance to make it right. Now, Jack was more eager to see the end of this little ‘announcement’ because it meant he was that little bit closer to 10PM. It was only 3:17 PM. He had nearly seven hours of this bullshit to go.

Patience had never been a virtue of Jack’s. Even when the Auditorium lights dimmed and a select couple of people walked on to the stage, he couldn’t help but tap his foot against the cement flooring. The old codger Atlas CEO walked up to the podium and took his place, smiling and waving when the applause came. Jack was decidedly not one of those clapping their hands.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” they started, “as current CEO of the Atlas Corporation, I thank you for coming. There are many topics we will cover today and many updates we as Atlas have to offer our customers. Among them are details on our latest releases in home medical appliances and home health aids as well as new programs we have to offer. But first, I have an announcement to make.”

Jack listened, bored but wired. The Atlas CEO was nothing to worry about but their announcement? Whatever it was could cause waves.

“Last year I stated that I would work hard to find a successor to someday take my place as CEO of the Atlas Corporation. After all, I’m not as young or as sharp as I used to be. Old noggin has been working a mite too hard I would say.” They tapped the side of their head with a light chuckle. “It is with great joy that I inform you all that I have finally found them.”

Jack stopped moving, almost stopped breathing.

What?

Last his spies had heard, old Atlas was causing a fuss being forced by his Board of Execs to choose someone. Didn’t want to let go of the position. Idiot was stupid enough to let  _ his _ board get away with something mutinous like that. It was his own fault. And since hearing that, Jack had been sure the old man would’ve put his foot down and finally made an example of his employees the hard way.

What changed?

Jack sat forward and watched, eyes solely on the stage and waiting for more information with a stony look in his eyes.

“We have been working hard these last six months to make sure this young man is as prepared to take the Atlas throne as possible. Some of you may take that to mean he isn’t experienced enough to take my place but I assure you there is no better choice.”

Suddenly, a serious expression overtook the Atlas CEO’s features.

“I will be frank when I say this young man is the only reason Atlas is as ahead in the field of prosthetics and cybernetics as we are. Without him I can assure you we would have fallen behind two years ago and found ourselves unable to climb back up. When the pressure was heaped onto their shoulders alone, they persevered beneath the weight of it all and rose back up greater than before. It is for this reason that I believe this man is a perfect example for the ideals we hold at Atlas and why he will fit the role as CEO perfectly.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, visitors and participants of the 56th annual Global Goodwill Exhibition, may I present to you my heir and Atlas’ next CEO, Rhys Atlas!”

This time, Jack really did stop breathing.

Rhys was confidently striding from the right side of the stage, walking towards his boss with a polite smile and shaking hands with the old man. Not Rhys Dahl but Rhys  _ Atlas. _ Apparently.

Fuck. Rhys changed his name. Why was this the one thing that stuck with Jack the most out of everything else today?

As Rhys took the spotlight and he began to talk about Atlas (Rhys’ future company holy  _ shit _ ), Jack found he could barely hear a single word. Jack only had eyes for Rhys. Rhys, the little genius who back in college was improving cybernetic tech like it was easy. Rhys, who hated talking about Dahl. Rhys, with his love of the scent of tobacco but hate for even thinking of smoking it. Rhys. Gorgeous, smart, fond Rhys.

There was a lot for Jack to catch up on.

Jack quietly stood up and brought a hand up to the ECHOcomm in his ear, making his way out of the row of seats.

“Meg, I need you to get me everything you can on Rhys Atlas in the last four years,” Jack murmured. “Last name used to be Dahl.”

He never saw the intense eyes that followed his back as he left the auditorium part-way through the event.

* * *

The place Rhys was staying at was as pretentious as the name sounded. Rosen Maiden? Seriously? For a hotel it was lavish, everything possible gilded in rose gold tones without going for gaudy. Elegant… it looked expensive but Jack thought the actual maid outfits were a little over the top. Tasteful in the fact that the shortest skirt ended just below the knees (some of the longer ones nearly brushed the floor) but still over the top.

An astonishing five stars establishment and Jack barely spared the entire area a glance on his way in. First impressions were over, done with, finished and they weren’t great, now time to move on. There was more important business to deal with and as he watched the floor numbers rise and rise, he thought about it.

What Meg had found in that three hour window - while it was a lot, Jack doubted that was all there was. Haptic sensors, neural linkage, imitation flesh, program after program after program that made breakthroughs throughout the market and all of it in Atlas’ tiny Cybernetics labs. Only in the last four years had it become an official department. And two years ago today marked what historians were starting to call the Cybernetic Race.

It was a race Atlas won hands down when they came out with the first ever ECHOeye.

A project designed and subsequently directed by Rhys D.

Rhys Dahl. Atlas, now.

But how did Rhys gain enough support to create his own branch in a company like Atlas in little less than a year? He’s been Director of it since it was made real. Further than that, Meg had caught whiff that Rhys had been gunning for Head of the branch his little department was under for the last few months. But why? He was the Atlas Heir. Why care for something as piddly as that?

Just what the hell happened to his Rhys-

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse and Jack stepped through, leaving behind the escort who allowed him up there in the first place. Jack’s watch told him it was only a few minutes past 10PM. There in front of the floor to ceiling windows Rhys languidly sat in a wide armchair, overcoat thrown over the back, legs crossed at the ankles, and a glass of scotch loosely held by chrome fingertips.

Rhys looked over, brown and orange, and for the second time that day, Jack was reminded.

“Jack,” Rhys pleasantly greeted but it extended only to his tone. “Come in, make yourself comfortable.”

...He wasn’t Jack’s. Rhys hadn’t been his for a long while now.

Jack swallowed thickly and stepped in closer, shoes toed off before he took the armchair opposite of Rhys. The silence was nauseating but Jack couldn’t think of a way to break it. He fiddled with his hand, eyes catching useless details about the creases of his knuckles. The tiny scar he had between thumb and pointer finger on his left hand. The burn scar on the back of his right hand when he first soldered. The smallest cut on his left pinkie from when he tried helping Rhys take off his arm for the first time, a wicked but miniscule curve over the top knuckle. Jack smiled. It bled so much and they freaked out so badly. Thank god he had a first aid kit by that point of time in his life. Saved them from an embarrassing and very unnecessary trip to the ER.

“Drink?”

Jack was torn out of memory lane and was forced to crash right back into reality. For a second, he looked at Rhys dumbly, this one so different than the one he remembered. Gone was the sweet college student. Now Rhys was cold. A stone wall of indifference. Reactions lacking and thus unnerving. Jack...didn’t know how to be around this version of Rhys.  _ Who _ to be.

“I can have anything you want made.” Rhys motioned behind Jack with the tumbler. Jack looked behind himself to see the bot manning the bar.

Should he be the narcissistic asshole CEO of Hyperion?

“A little gift from Maliwan for finally sharing a version of the ECHOeye designs. Heavily outdated of course.” Rhys scoffed and took a sip of his drink and Jack watched him, silent. “Like I would make such an ametuer mistake of giving them the real deal.”

The know-it-all coding genius?

“If you’re wondering if Maliwan has ears here…” Rhys swirled his scotch, staring down at it. “You of all people should know I’m not stupid.”

The jaded business shark?

Rhys paused and looked up at Jack from beneath his stupid eyelashes and that sultry look in those eyes was one Jack remembered all too well. “I think you’d know that  _ very _ well.”

The regretful ex?

Jack… Jack didn’t know.

Rhys stood up and Jack took a deep breath in, hands clenching the ends of the armrests for dear life. He was pinned beneath that heat. Helpless as Rhys set his drink down and slowly sauntered closer.

And Jack was weak.

“Rhys,” he croaked out, staring up at Rhys like he was his salvation despite knowing Rhys was his damnation.

“I think we both know you didn’t come here to talk, Jack.”

Rhys crawled into Jack’s lap, knees on either side. Seamlessly Rhys’ lips moved, ghosting over Jack’s hair, his ear, down to his neck and nibbling. His hands roamed over Jack. First at his shoulders. Then they smoothed over and down. Down past pecs. Past abs. Past his sides and down to Jack’s hips. Jack let his head fall back with a hissed in breath, eyes shutting as Rhys’ thumbs barely dipped beneath Jack’s pants, teasing. Still Rhys’ lips showered Jack in attention, barely leaving his skin for less than a moment.

Jack swore the armrests would have permanent indents from his hands. He  _ swore. _

“Fuck me.” Rhys breathed those two words out and sat back, hands pushing Jack’s to the side to use the armrests as the foundation for the way he rolled his hips.

“Rhys.” Jack said it like a prayer, eyes closed, face to the ceiling. His hands held onto the outside of the chair, the only spot he could put them without touching Rhys because he couldn’t give in. Giving in would be a mistake and he knew it. And if he touched Rhys then it was all over. God forbid he had to-

“Look at me.”

Jack gave in with a gasp, Rhys tugging at the hair on the back of his head just the way Jack liked it. He looked and  _ christ _ the way Rhys looked was intoxicating.

Cold brown and predatory amber looked down on Jack, the city lights outside casting the right side of Rhys’ face in shadows. The ECHOeye glowed in stark contrast, the low light it gave off only barely illuminating an eyebrow. The younger man licked his lips and they shined.

Rhys hovered over Jack. He stared down at him hungry but detached. And this was a mistake. Jack needed to stop this. The only reason he hadn’t given in yet was because Jack was holding on by his last spider thread strand. But if he touched Rhys...Jack knew he wouldn’t have the self-control to stop after that point.

And he was so close to just giving in.

“Rhys, please,” Jack quietly begged. He gazed at Rhys, imploring. “We need to stop, I just wanted to ta-”

Jack wasn’t prepared for the soft lips that stopped him in his tracks. Wasn’t prepared for the knee-jerk reaction it tore from him but he knew he could be blamed for what happened after. Jack’s hands quickly latched onto Rhys’ hips and he  _ pulled _ Rhys’s hips into a roll, swallowed Rhys’ groan, and devoured Rhys. He followed when Rhys made to sit back. And when Rhys darted back down to again nibble at Jack’s neck, Jack sighed and kneaded Rhys’ hips the way he knew Rhys loved.

“Fuck me.”

And Jack was  _ weak. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there's never going to be a concrete ending. You'll have to amuse yourselves with your imagination on this one lmao


End file.
